dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
House Items
]] House Items are used to decorate your house. Some items have usable effects. #/Symbol A *A Bush *A Gold Fish Table *Alchemy Lab *Amityvale Window *Antique Bookshelf *Anubis Lying Left *Anubis Lying Right *Anubis Sitting Left *Anubis Sitting Right *Aqua Light *Arena Banner *Armor Closet *Artix Statue *Artix vs. Noxus Picture *Aspar Banner B *Bamboo Mat *Barber Sign *Barrel *Barrel o' Laughs *Basic Bed *Basic Bonsai Tree *Basic Chair *Basic Chess Table *Basic Column *Basic Dresser *Basic End Table *Basic End Table with Roses *Basic Endtable with Scales *Basic Fireplace *Basic Lantern *Basic Table with Fish *Basic Table with Ship *Basic Table with Snowglobe *Basic Table with Spiky Plant *Bathtub (with duckie) *Battlespire Lantern *Big Bass Plaque *Birdcage *Black and Boo Candlelit Gourd *Black and Boo Flaming Gourd *Black Leather Couch *Blue Bench *Blue Box *Blue Dresser *Blue Round Rug *Blue Urn *Bone Wings *Book Pile *Bookshelf *Boxen *Brass Stool *Broken Healing Pad *Broken Palace Column *Broken Soulthread Vial *Brown Chair *Brown Couch *Brown Leather Couch *Brown Rug *Bust of Sek-Duat XV C *Cabbage *Caelestia's Tea Party *Camera-eye on a perch *Camouflage Chair *Camouflage Couch *Candelbra *Candle *Candlelit Gourd-o-Lantern *Cannonballs *Carrots *Checked Rug *Chef's Island *Chef's Sink *Chef's Stove *ChickenCow Appreciation Poster *ChickenCow Banner *ChickenCow Statue *ChickenCowLord Action Figure *Closet *Clyde the Stats Moglin *Collectible Exotitan Figurine *Combat Dummy *Comfy Bed *Cornucopious Table *Crate *Crystal *Curious Stain *Cysero Lure *Cysero Picture *Cysero's Fish Mug *Cysero's Left Sock D *DA Plaque *Dancing Mushroom *Dark Winter Window *Dark-stained Vanity Dresser *DC Sign *DeathKnight Plaque *Deluxe Dragonbed *Deluxe Tower 'o Heating *Desert Scarab *Dials and Doohickeys *Dirty Skelly *Discount Bed *Divine Glory *Does Not Compute! Poster *Doomwood *Dr Voltabolt's Corkboard *Dragesvard *Dragesvard Chair *Dragesvard Fireplace *Dragesvard painting *Dragmummy Action Figure *Dragon Amulet Rug *Dragon Fireplace *Dragon Gargoyle *Dragon Nest *Dragon Statue *Dragonkeep Banner *Dragonkeep Dragon Banner *Dragonkeep Sconse *Dragonlord Banner *Dragonscale Rug *Dragonsgrasp Alchemy Shelf *Dragonsgrasp Bed *Dragonsgrasp Copper Fountain *Dragonsgrasp Couch *Dragonsgrasp Counter *Dragonsgrasp Fireplace *Dragonsgrasp Fountain *Dragonsgrasp Left Arch *Dragonsgrasp Pillar *Dragonsgrasp Right Arch *Dragonsgrasp Rug *Dragonsgrasp Window *Dragonslaying Lance *Drawring *Dreamcatcher *Dwarf Column E *Easy Clean Aquarium *Elegant Closet *Elegant Rug *Elegant Scroll Shelf *Elegant Side Table *Elegant Small Table *Elegant Table *Elemental Roses *Elf Tree *Emergency Sushi *End Table *End Table with Bonsai *End Table with Chess Board *End Table with Fish *End Table with Rock *End Table with Roses *End Table with Ship *End Table with Snowglobe F *Fae Doll *Fairy Rock *Falconreach Window *Fallen Water Torch *Fancy Bed *Fancy Desert Column *Fancy Vases *Feast Table *Fern *Fiery Column *Fiery Sconse *Flaming Gourd-o-Lantern *Flower Garden *Forge G *Galanoth Ice Sculpture *Galanoth Picture *Gargoyle Statue *Gearbox *Geopebble *Giant Coffee *Giant Omelette Table *Glowing Togstone *Glowy Mushrooms *Gluttony Banner *Gluttony Portal *Glyphed Obelisk *Goblin King Poster *Goggles *Gold Koi Plaque *Gold Table with Roses *Gold Table with Ship *Gold Table with Snowglobe *Gold Table with Spiky Plant *Golden Chess Table *Golden Ghost Sword *Golden Hind Statuette *Golden Knight Hammer *Golden Orchid Staff *Golden Paladin Axe *Golden Ranger Sword *Golden Scarab *Golden Slide *Golden Slide Portal *Golden Slide Simple Portal *Golden Slide Window *Golden Table *Golden Table with Rock *Golden Tree Table *Golden Warrior Sword *Golden Weaponsmith Staff *Gorillaphant Rug *Gothic Style Window *Granite Floor *Green Fiery Sconse *Grenwog Egg Clutch *Guard Sneevil *Guardian Book *Guardian Rug *Guardian Shield *Guardian Tile *Guardian Tower Window H *Hamelin Style Window *Haunted Wood Full Moon Window *Haunted Wood Window *Hawk *Healing Pad *Helm Rack *Hockey Mask *Hole in the Ground *HouseGnome *Hydra Memorial Poster I *Ice Dragon Pedestal *I'll Be Back! (No, really, I will!) *Imaru and Serenity *Indoor Firepot *Indoor Pots *Indoor Sand Dune *Inn Sign *Inn Table *Ivy Ravenloss Light J K *Kidney Chair *King Clown Fish *Kitchen Table with Her-O's *Knife Rack L *Lamp Post *Landscape Scene 1 *Landscape Scene 2 *Large Gray Area Rug *Large Light Gray Area Rug *Large Outdoor Dragon Gargoyle *Lava Lakes *Lawn Sneevil *Leafy Bush *Left Dragon Statue *Left Golden Zorbak *Left Guardian Gryphon *Left Snake *Lefthand NPC Plushie Etagere *Left-side Creepy Birds *Light Bowl *Light Orb Nightlight *Light versus Dark Figurines *Light Winter Window *Light-stained Vanity Dresser *Litterbox *Locked Chest *Lung Cupboard *Lymcrest M *Mage Panel *Mage Table *Magepriest Recruitment Poster *Magic Banner *Magic Mirror *Magic Rug *Make done war! Poster *Mana Gauntlet centerpiece *Mana-powered Lava Lamp *Map Table *Marble Floor *Melted Clock *Memento Mori *Metal Table *Mini Giant-Cysero Statue *Miniature Bassault *Miniature Hind-in-a-Box *Miniature HuffPuff Toy *Miniature Minotaur *Mini-broken D-4Q1 *Mini-cannon *Mirror *Mogbusters Poster *Moglin Air Guitar Hero Poster *Moglinchucks *Murk Counter *Mutant Pumpkin *Mysterious Candle *Mysterious Card *Mysterious Chair *Mysterious Couch *Mysterious Fireplace N *Necro U Handbook *Necromancer and Minion Figurine *Necromancer Plaque *Necromancer's Couch *Necropolis Bookshelf *Necropolis Column *Necropolis Picture *Necropolis Window *Nice Bed *Ninja and Pirate Action Figures *Ninja Swords *Ninja Window *Not Ur Minion! *Nythera Poster O *Oaklore *Oil Barrels *Old Checkered Floor *Open Window *Orb of Saving *Osprey Cove *Outdoor Dragon Gargoyle *Outdoor Firepot *Outdoor Pots *Outhouse *Owl P *Paladin Plaque *Palm Tree *Pantry Shelves *Parrot *Pet hamster *Pet Sign *Phonebooth *Picnic on the lawn *Picnic Table *Picture from the Guardian Tower *Pile o' Books *Pink Coral *Pirate Lantern *Pirate Swords *Pirate Window *Plushie Cabinet *Popsprocket *Popsprocket Town Photo *Porcelein Sink *Pot O' Gold *Potion Chest *Potion Sign *Practice Elemental Roses *Pridemaster *Prison Window *Purple Bookshelf, The *Purple Bush *Purple Chair, The *Purple Dragonbed, The *Purple Fireplace, The *Purple Pillar, The *Purple Rug, The *Purple Sconse, The *Purple Sofa, The *PVP Banner *PvP Rug *Pwny Q R *Ragged Round Rug *Rambear Poster *Ranger Plaque *Raspberry Smoothie Rack *Ravenloss Column *Ravenloss Light *Ravenloss Plushie Cabinet *Ravenloss Scythes *Ravenloss Window *Ravenloss Window Left *Ravenloss Window Right *Really Glowing Togstone *Red Couch *Reens' Cappuccino Maker *Right Dragon Statue *Right Golden Zorbak *Right Snake *Rightside NPC Plushie Etagere *Rogue Panel *Rogue Plaque *Roguh Desert Column *Round Arena Rug *Round Chickencow Rug *Round Galaxy Rug *Round Mirror *Round Red Rug *Royal Purple Bed *Run Escape! Poster S *Sam the Skeletal Anatomy Model *Sand Column *Sand Dune *Sand Scarab *Sandsea *SandSea Idol Poster *Sandsea Lantern *Sandsea Palace Column *Sandsea Plaque *Sandsea Tile *Sandstone Floor *Saucy Puppets *Sepulchure Rug *Sepulchure's Battle Standard *Shadow of the Wind Village *Shiny Checkered Floor *Signed Safiria Portrait *Silver Cappuccino Machine *Simple Sandsea Column *Sir Ver Poster *Sitting Golden Zorbak *Skull Plaque *Small Grey Area Rug *Small Light Grey Area Rug *Snail *Sneak Attack Landscape *Sneevil King Figurine *Sneevilchaun Terror Statuette *SneevTV *Snowy Tog Rug *Soap on a Pedestal *Somean Lion Figurine *Soothing Picture *Soulthread Vials *Soulweaver Shelf *Spade Mask *Splashy Toy *Stack of Barrels *Standing Golden Zorbak *Statue of Pandora *Steam Tower *Stomach Bed *Stone Rubble *Stove *Striped Fist Plaque *Striped Urn *Stump *Sturdy Urn *Sun Symbol *Sunless Sundial *Sunshine Slime *Superheated Steam Tower *Swamp Window *Sword in the Stone *Swords T *Table *Table with Fruit *Target *Tethy's Column *Tethy's Limestone Column *Tethy's Pet Banner *Tethy's Weapon Banner *Thanksgiving Feast *The Glory of Gloober *The Lady and Kensai Plushies *This table rocks! *Time Travel Fairy Time Tours Statue *Tog Rug *Togrider Toy *Togs 4 Life Poster *TogslayerX Poster *Togstone *TogTog Heart *Togzilla Toy *Toilet *Tomato Plant *Tomix Banner *Torch *Town and Dracolich Scene *Traveler's Gryphon Statue *Treasure Chest *Treasure Map *Tropical Fish Plaque *True Mortal Plushie *TV *Twilly Statue U *Undersea *Unicougar Rug V *Vaekan Bookshelf *Vaekan Candle Left *Vaekan Candle Right *Vaekan Cauldron *Vaekan Column *Vaekan Couch *Vaekan Desk *Vaekan Fireplace *Vaekan Portrait *Vaekan Rug *Vaekan Table *Vaekan Window *Vampire Portrait *Vampire Shield *Vault *Villager Style Window W *Wall-mounted Slot Machine *Warrior Panel *Wasabi Table *Water Heater *Water Rug *Water Torch *Weapons Sign *Weaver Gauntlet *White Couch *Who wants Brains anymore? *Wooden Futon *Wooden Support Column *Writing Desk *Wyvern X Y *Yaga Column *Yix and Balthar Plushies *Yix Statue Z *Zeuster Figurine *Zhoom Plushie *Zhoom Statue *Zorbak and Twilly Plushies *Zorbak Statuette Category:DragonFable & Game Servers Category:Housing